The Insanity in Us
by Dr.BlackCoffee
Summary: This story is set a few weeks after the boys were rescued. The boys are now in an asylum, haunted by their nightmares unable to go back and be civilised. Can Ralph stand up to his dreams and return to his civilised self? Can Jack finally speak to Ralph? But the question is, Can the boys come to their senses?


The boy heard another scream echoing through the walls while he lay down on the white bed. The scream may have been one of the boys, attempting to get free from the doctors trying to calm him down with no such luck. They won't be as they were all isolated from society for a long time till they were "Rescued." They may as well have died out on the island if they knew where they will end up in. The stark white walls echoing death, the uncrowded hallways full of shouts, each brick and stone shadows giving nightmares, Nurses giving you aspirin, and the Doctors interrogating you and others.

The boy never asked for this, but to be rescued and to go back to their parents. He stared up at the ceiling and sighed. There was not much to see but bland colours peeling off the wall, and the small cracks, in a nutshell, running across the ceiling which he had counted so many times. He has been in here for two weeks, and already he wanted to get away from this place. He sighed again and rubbed his eyes as his eyelids started to flicker. Suddenly, the door opened swiftly and in came Dr Dean. He wore a white coat and a clipboard in his hand. His tall figure loomed over the boy's bed as he spoke.

"Hello Ralph"

"Hello Doctor," Ralph replied, only after he gulped first as he tried to avoid his eyes. The doctor's appearance terrified him. His dark slick hair not falling out of place, his thin spectacles resting on his long nose, his blue eyes reflecting Ralph's own, and most of all the doctor's choice of phrase, terrified him.

"I hear that you are still not allowing yourself to eat meat, my boy. Is this true?"

"Yes, Doctor. I can't eat meat, but vegetable Doctor."

Again, he anxiously flitted his eyes to the wall as in taking an interest.

Doctor Dean only gave a curious sound of "Hmmm" and wrote it down on his clipboard.

"You have had fluids like I told you, boy?"

"Yes, Doctor. I have drank water doctor "

His eyes flitted nervously as he tried avoiding the doctor's piercing eyes. The doctor noticed this and he sat down on the wooden chair giving a loud creak. He leant forward and clasped his hands in calm gesture.

"Tell me, Ralph, why can you not look me in the eye? And the other nurses? And the doctors?" He paused for a moment but Ralph did not move a muscle, "You have been like this since you have come here my boy, and you're not the only one. Other boys who were with you have been like that too. They scream and jump, running away from the nurses trying to put them to sleep. They are all crazy like the other patients here, except you and that ginger boy."

Ralph suddenly looked up, his eyes opened wide gleaming with an interest. The doctor caught this on and continued.

"Funnily enough, that ginger boy haven't spoken since he came here. He avoids everyone by turning his back on us. Has he been like this?"

"No." Ralph replied bluntly, "Not on the island, but since rescued he hasn't uttered a word."

"Not even one?"

"Not even one Doctor. More or less he avoided everyone, and mostly me."

"You?" Doctor Dean asked as he flipped the paper, his brow raised high confused. "Why would he avoid you?" He tutted, taking another few sentences down.

"You know Ralph, you are the only one talking sense around here you know, and even you haven't told anyone about what happened on the island. They're journalists banging on our doors demanding to know why the little British Boys who arrived in the harbour, looking like savages in an uncivilised manner not uttering a single speech have to be kept in an asylum and every day I have to go out and tell the nosy-lot to go away!" He said as he pushed his glasses on his nose.

"You only told the papers that you were on the plane, evacuating to somewhere and the plane was crashed by the enemy landing on an island, where you all waited to be rescued." He said as he sighed, and leant forward keeping his eye on Ralph.

"Now tell me, what did really happen on the island? In fact, what happened between you and the-"

"What happened between us is none of your concern." Said Ralph, as he reached for his glass full of water.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said that what happened between me and the others are none of your concern!" Now Ralph sat up, his face becoming red. "Even if I tell you. You won't be able to fix it!" He shouted.

"Go! Get out! Just Get Out!"

Doctor Dean calmly stood up, his tall shadow looming over Ralph.

"Of Course, but you must have a good behaviour or we will have to tie you to the bed."

And he was gone. Silent, but fast.

Ralph, on the other hand, sat straight up, his face red with anger, his nostrils and mouth wide trying to breathe, and his eyes had tears forming, streams of salt water ran down his cheek.

Next, he was crying. Wailing and screaming rolling on his side on the bed. When the nurse came rushing in with aspirin, he was fast asleep.


End file.
